


Home

by markcity



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markcity/pseuds/markcity
Summary: Jaehyun and Johnny missed each other, but with Jaehyun back home they can make up for the time apart.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i dunno if this is any good but i wanted to try writing kind of softer smut so this happened! i hope you enjoy and sorry if theres any mistakes

“Jaehyun!” A loud voice shouted, followed by fast footsteps down the hallway. Johnny appeared in front of Jaehyun with the widest grin on his face, grabbing the younger in a crushing hug. Jaehyun chuckled in delight when Johnny lifted him up slightly and spun him around. 

“Hi Johnny,” Jaehyun murmured, resting his head on the older's shoulder as he nuzzled closer. Johnny hummed in content, peppering Jaehyun's head with kisses whilst he stroked the younger's back. They rocked gently side to side before begrudgingly pulling apart so Jaehyun could properly get into the apartment and unpack his bags. 

“I’ll get them,” Johnny said, picking up Jaehyun’s bag and suitcase before the younger could protest. They both made their way to the bedroom, Jaehyun immediately falling face down on the bed and groaning in appreciation. 

“I have missed you so much,” Jaehyun muffled, jerking in surprise when Johnny playfully slapped his thigh and complained, “You missed the bed more than me?”

“Of course,” Jaehyun joked as he rolled over, grinning when he pulled Johnny on top of him. Johnny planted gentle kisses across Jaehyun’s face, each one drawing out a quiet giggle from the younger.

“Hello,” Jaehyun whispered up to Johnny, beaming when Johnny smiled warmly down at him. 

“Hello handsome.” Johnny tapped Jaehyun’s nose, laughing when his boyfriend playfully tried to bite his finger. When Jaehyun went to pull Johnny flush against him, the older tutted and got up, trying not to chuckle at the younger’s protests.

“You need to unpack! And then we can cuddle,” Johnny said. Jaehyun huffed, getting off the bed and moving to his bags. Johnny stood behind the younger, engulfing him in a warm embrace. A noise close to a purr escaped Jaehyun when Johnny left teasing kisses across his neck. 

Johnny mumbled, "How was the trip?"

“It was alright, I'll tell you more about it tomorrow. But anyway, how can I unpack like this?” Jaehyun whined and forced himself out of Johnny’s hold, “You were just telling me to wait to cuddle and now you’re the one that can’t wait.”

Johnny held his hands up in surrender, a teasing glint in his eyes. Jaehyun began to empty his suitcase, throwing clothes in the laundry hamper and skirting around Johnny’s grabby hands when he went to the bathroom.

“You could help me you know, and it’ll be done quicker,” Jaehyun suggested.

Johnny pretended to be deep in thought before making himself comfy on the bed. “That’s a good idea. Or I can lie here and admire you.”

“You really missed me, huh.” Jaehyun tickled Johnny’s stomach for a second, laughing at how Johnny yelped out in surprise. 

“You were gone for two fucking weeks, Jae, of course I missed you!” 

Once Jaehyun had put the last of his stuff away, he settled himself down on Johnny’s lap. “I missed you too, loser. Now cuddle me!”

Jaehyun flopped down on Johnny, the older grunting. Johnny wrapped his arms around Jaehyun, rolling them over until they were side by side. Limbs tangled, Jaehyun had his face pressed in Johnny's chest, eyes drifting closed due to the comfort.

“Missed this,” Jaehyun mumbled into Johnny's chest and felt the older kiss his head and forehead, a hand stroking his hair. Soon Jaehyun drifted off, breath slowing into a steady rhythm as he slept, snuggled in Johnny's chest.

____________________

Jaehyun woke up to Johnny planting loud kisses over his face. He giggled, pushing Johnny's face away from him and turning over. A satisfied smiling spread across Jaehyun's face when Johnny wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“What's the time?” Jaehyun slurred, mouth heavy with sleep. He felt Johnny's chest vibrate on his back when he hummed in thought, the older mumbling back, “Like, 11am or something?” 

Jaehyun abruptly sat up with a shout, scrambling out of bed whilst pulling off his top and sweats. He frantically walked round the room looking for something clean to wear. Johnny slowly sat up, scratching at his chest as he yawned, “Is something happening?”

“I have class in–” Jaehyun paused to glance at the time, “20 minutes! Oh my god I'm going to be late and I don't even have time to shower.”

“Jae, baby, relax. Can't you email saying you're ill or something? You're too tired from the trip for this.”

Pausing momentarily, Jaehyun stared at Johnny and thought about it. His shoulders slumped at he crawled onto Johnny's lap, nodding in defeat. “I guess you're right. I kind of feel like shit. I can email saying I won't be in.” 

Jaehyun grabbed his phone, emailing his teacher an apology for being unable to make it into class today. Watching over his shoulder, Johnny nodded in approval before Jaehyun sent it off. 

Just then Jaehyun's stomach grumbled and he grinned sheepishly, squeaking when Johnny's cold hand patted his bare stomach. 

“Let's eat!’ Johnny decided, coaxing Jaehyun out of his lap and making his way to the bathroom to wash up. Meanwhile Jaehyun changed his underwear and searched for a top, deciding to wear one of Johnny's as it was more baggy and comfy than his own. 

Jaehyun entered the bathroom after Johnny announced he could come in, the two standing together and brushing their teeth. Johnny went to change after leaving a foamy kiss on Jaehyun's cheek, the younger complaining as he wiped it off.

Once Jaehyun had sorted himself out in the bathroom, he joined Johnny in the kitchen, sitting on the counter. 

“How many times have I told you not to sit on that? You're like a cat or something.” Jaehyun grinned at Johnny's telling off, using his legs to pull Johnny in front of him. The older squeezed Jaehyun's thighs affectionately.

“Let me cook,” Johnny said, eyes flickering down to what Jaehyun was wearing. “Wait, is that my top?”

“Maybe,” Jaehyun confessed, and when Johnny called him cute he couldn't stop the slight blush appearing on his face. Johnny began to cook and Jaehyun turned his attention to his phone, scrolling through various social medias. Every so often Johnny would come and snuggle Jaehyun a bit, causing the younger to giggle at the attention.

Food was soon plated at the breakfast bar, and Jaehyun skipped over to eagerly eat the fully cooked meal. Throughout the meal they fed each other, Johnny sometimes sneaking a few suggestive touches along Jaehyun’s thighs to which Jaehyun playfully whined at.

After they ate, Jaehyun went to wash up their plates and Johnny went off to shower, but not before stealing a quick kiss from Jaehyun.

____________________

Later when both had showered they found themselves snuggling up on the sofa with Johnny lying behind Jaehyun, a boring reality show on TV. 

“One second, just want to get a bit more comfy,” Johnny muttered and lifted Jaehyun’s leg so it was over Johnny’s hip, the older’s leg fitting between the younger’s. Jaehyun paid no attention to the older’s movement, focused on the TV and weakly chuckling at the poor jokes every so often. However when Johnny started to stroke Jaehyun’s chest up and down, Jaehyun turned to glance back at the older, giving a small smile when Johnny pecked his nose.

“Ah!” Jaehyun’s gasp resounded around the room when Johnny started to leave love bites down the younger’s neck. Jaehyun subconsciously leant into the touch, eager for more.

Jaehyun began to breathe faster, Johnny’s hand on his chest teasing his nipples over the fabric. “J-Johnny, more,” Jaehyun said, pushing into the touch. The constant touches from the older sent Jaehyun mad, dick starting to get hard with the way Johnny’s other hand stroked at his thighs and ass, sometimes teasing under his underwear at the hem.

“Oh god I missed this so much.” The confession from Jaehyun caused Johnny to let out a low laugh, voice vibrating against Jaehyun’s back when he replied, “Yeah? Me too baby.”

Johnny gripped Jaehyun’s dick through his boxers, the younger flinching in arousal as he groaned deep within his chest. Johnny nuzzled his face into Jaehyun’s hair, murmuring, “Does that feel good Jae?”

Jaehyun nodded in response to Johnny’s word, body hot. He squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure when Johnny gave his dick teasing touches through the fabric. The older always knew where to touch Jaehyun's body to get him mewling for more.

“Want to get on your back for me while I go get the lube?”

In response Jaehyun nodded, waiting until Johnny got off the sofa to lie down. Whilst waiting he rubbed himself over his underwear, looking up at Johnny expectedly when he returned. 

“All good?” Johnny asked when he was leaning over Jaehyun. Jaehyun nodded yes and felt up the older's chest. 

“Let me take care of you,” Johnny cooed and removed Jaehyun's clothes before removing his own. Slowly, the older moved his lips down Jaehyun’s chest, each kiss soft and loving. Their hands intertwined, and Johnny took his time kissing Jaehyun’s wrists and knuckles before continuing the fleeting pecks across the younger’s collar bones, hips, and thighs. 

“Are you going to fuck me?” Jaehyun whispers, body lax with bliss of the warmth Johnny was spreading through him. 

“No,” Johnny started, smiling softly when Jaehyun voiced confusion before mumbling on his hip, “I’m going to make love to you.”

Jaehyun soon found himself rocking back on three lubed fingers inside him, Johnny dragging out the prepping to make sure the younger was as comfortable as possible. To distract Jaehyun from the stretch, Johnny worked his lips and tongue over the other's dick. Small whimpers continued to flow out of Jaehyun, thighs shaking at the touches. 

“Johnny?” Jaehyun’s voice cracked, and Johnny couldn't deny him when he sounded so soft and pleading. Johnny lined himself up, rubbing circles on Jaehyun's hip when he pushed into his entrance, bottoming out. 

Jaehyun sighed in happiness. He had missed being able to feel Johnny so close and connected. Johnny pulled Jaehyun's legs over his shoulders, his dick reaching even deeper which caused Jaehyun to moan in surprise. 

“Can I move?” Johnny caressed the younger's thigh, turning his head to kiss Jaehyun's knee when he replied with a nod. Johnny began to thrust into Jaehyun slowly, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. 

Making eye contact with Johnny, Jaehyun giggled shyly and covered his face with his hands, Johnny barely making out him whining, “Why are you watching me?”

“Because I want to make sure you're comfortable,” Johnny chuckled, removing Jaehyun's hands to join their lips in a loving kiss. He gripped the younger's hips, thrusts deep as he swallowed up Jaehyun's wrecked whimpers.

Jaehyun arched up when his prostate was hit, their chests pressing together and the younger crying out against Johnny's lips. Johnny continued to hit that spot, and Jaehyun soon had to pull away from the kiss for more air, moaning freely. Hips working down on the dick in him, Jaehyun slipped his leg off Johnny's shoulder to rest it over the back of the sofa. 

Johnny pushed in deep, grinding his dick against Jaehyun's prostate. Tears formed in the younger's eyes and his thighs started to tense up, close to coming. Jaehyun was teased close the edge by Johnny briefly jerking him off.

“Ah! I love you, I love you so much Johnny,” Jaehyun cried out, body tense as he came all over his chests. Johnny soon followed, fucking into Jaehyun as he chased his released. Once Johnny had pulled out and they settled down, the older chuckled, “Love you too.”

Jaehyun didn't have it in him to be embarrassed at how vocal he was this time, instead just nudging Johnny until the older got the idea to get off him.

“Need to wash,” Jaehyun mumbled, feeling lethargic. They decided to shower together, sharing pleasant kisses along the way to the bathroom. 

In the shower, Johnny scrubbed Jaehyun down, giving the other a slight massage as he did so. Taking their time they thoroughly washed off, enjoying each other’s comforting company. Johnny stroked Jaehyun's back as he leant over him to turn the shower off, cupping his face to bring the younger up into a brief kiss. The two got out the shower, hastily drying themselves off to get to bed.

“Let me give you a massage,” Jaehyun insisted, nudging Johnny to roll onto his front when they had got into bed. Now lying on his stomach, Johnny relaxed when Jaehyun started to massage down his back. It wasn't long before he started to breathe deeply, the massage making Johnny fall asleep. 

Jaehyun giggled softly and planted a kiss to the older's temple, whispering, “Love you.” He got comfy and wrapped an arm around Johnny's waist as he snuggled up into his side. With the safe warmth of Johnny and their bed, Jaehyun peacefully fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for readinggg <3 kudos and comments are appreciated uwu


End file.
